


A Favor for a Friend

by AnthroQueen



Category: Leverage
Genre: Angst, Cheating, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Parker is a Virgin, Sex, Shower Sex, Smut, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-06-01 16:16:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6527143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnthroQueen/pseuds/AnthroQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Parker convinces Eliot to teach her about sex so that she doesn't disappoint Hardison. But it's never that cut and dry when hearts are involved.</p><p>Timeline is sometime during Season 5.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ask a Silly Question...

Parker licked her lips nervously, wiping her sweating palms on the denim covering her twitching thighs. She’d never been so anxious in her life; none of the jobs Leverage, Inc had completed compared to the butterflies trying to rip their way out of her stomach at that moment. It didn’t help that Eliot was just standing there, lips pressed together, brow furrowed just slightly. She loved making him look like that normally. It was a game she played, but today, at this moment, she just wished he would speak.

“Eliot?” He blinked, eyes refocusing. He scrubbed his hands over his face before folding his arms on the bar, thumping his head against the hard wooden surface. 

“Let me get this straight,” he said, the deep rumble of his voice muffled just slightly. “You want to have sex with me?” He lifted his head, pinching the bridge of his nose, eyes closed as though he was in pain. “Not just sex, mind, but you want to have sex because you’re a fucking virgin and you’re worried another member of our team may be disappointed with your lack of skills?!”

Parker’s heart did its best imitation of Kentucky Thunder, pounding against her chest in a wild, racing tempo. It sounded so much more foolish when Eliot said it like that, but she’d thought it all out. Made pros and cons. Parker wasn’t used to being in a relationship, she didn’t know the steps, and she was so afraid, always, that she’d screw it up. She’d been putting Hardison off for months, disappearing at nights instead of staying in their shared loft. He didn’t push, but Parker knew he wanted more. And she wanted to give it to him, but she couldn’t afford to screw this up. Eliot was the only other guy she trusted, besides Nate, and Nate… well, he was like a father to her. Eliot was her best friend.

“Please, Eliot,” she whispered. “I can’t screw this up. It won’t be weird, I promise, I just…” Frustrated tears started pooling in Parker’s eyes. She dashed them away angrily. “You’re my best friend, and I need help. That’s what friends do. They help each other.”

Eliot groaned, hands running up his face to grab with frustration at his hair, making fists of the brown locks. He shook his head, standing straight, crossing arms over his chest. 

“No. No, I can’t,” he said. But his eyes connected with Parker’s, his face set with determination, until he saw the tiny trail of tears. Parker watched the faltering on his face. 

“Please,” she asked, just once more. She wouldn’t beg, but she had to try her best. This was for her, for Hardison. She needed to do everything she could.

#

_I’m going to regret this_ , Eliot thought. His heart was literally cracking inside his chest as he watched tiny tears track down Parkers dainty features. He could never stand to watch Parker cry. He’d offer death, not a threat he offered lightly, to anyone who made her cry. And now he was making her cry. _Shit_. _This will change everything_ , whispered his common sense. There was no way he’d be able to hide his feelings behind a scowl after this. There’d be no way that she couldn’t know. He pushed that voice away and uttered the two syllables that would blow his world apart.

“Okay.” The smile that lit Parker’s face as she leapt across the bar, wrapping her arms around him, was almost enough to make up for the hell he was sure was to come.

#

They planned it for a week away, during a job that was overseas, one where neither of them were needed, a grifting/hacking job with minimal violence. Eliot had been training everyone for the last few years, on and off. He figured they’d be safe enough on this one job. So he opted out. And Parker declared her need to stay behind for some Candy Festival or something. Watching Parker give Hardison a kiss “for luck” as the team left twisted a knot in Eliot’s stomach.

They waited 10 hours after the team left, long enough for them to be halfway to Europe. Then they’d meet at Eliot’s apartment, a little one bedroom studio with roof access for his garden near the outskirts of Portland. Eliot spent the last hour before Parker arrived showering and meditating. His whole body was a jumble of nerves. The alarm on his phone vibrated at the appointed hour, the sky outside dark. Eliot opened his eyes, the slight creak of his living room window letting him know that, of course, Parker hadn’t used the door. His lips quirked. Typical.

He stood up, brushing off the loose muslin material of his pants, his stomach jumping. He still couldn’t believe he’d agreed to this, whatever this was. When he looked up from his pants, eyes focusing on the dark of his apartment, another pair of eyes gleamed back from a pale face crowned in soft gold.

“Parker,” he said, his voice showing his amusement. She grinned, stepping fully into his room from the main part of the apartment. He saw her eyes quickly roaming over and assessing the value of his bedroom. Sturdy wooden bed frame with hand carved headboard, she’d assume it was pricey, but he’d built it himself. Cooking wasn’t his only hobby. Squat side table, large wooden chest, and a meditation mat. Overall, pretty sparse. He saw the approval in her eyes and it made him stand a bit straighter. Which brought her attention back to him.

He felt her eyes on him, like rays from the sun, as they moved over his bare torso, down to the low slung pants and barefeet. He hadn’t bothered with putting on a full set after his shower. He wasn’t exactly sure what tonight was about, but he wasn’t going to need much clothing, if any. He watched Parker lick her lips, he could almost taste her nerves. They’d probably stand there all night staring at each other if he didn’t motivate her. She’d gotten them here, it was only fair that the next step was his. He stepped forward, opening his arms.

“How about we start with a hug? Simple enough?” 

Parker laughed, stepping into his embrace, wrapping her tiny, surprisingly strong arms around his waist. Eliot buried his face in the crook of her neck, breathing deep. Her scent along was an aphroditic trigger for his body. She smelled like chocolate, though it was a light scent, buried under the stronger one of clean skin. No strong cloying perfumes or flowery shampoos, just plain Parker. He felt it when she noticed his body’s reaction, her body stiffening just a bit.

“Easy. That’s the whole reason you’re here, right? We’ll go at your pace. And if at any time you decide to back out of this madness, say ‘chocolate’. Deal?” Parker nodded her face against his throat, close enough that he could feel the quirk of her lips, the loose strands of her hair tickling his ear. Deep breaths, Spencer. You can do this. He waited until she’d relaxed again before pulling back, bringing one hand up to cup her face, tilting those soft pink lips up to meet his. He hoped she couldn’t feel how his hands trembled, but knew that she could. But would she know what that meant? He didn’t know, and, as her lips slotted against his, he didn’t care.

 


	2. ... Get A Lot Of Fluff?

It started as a soft press, lips barely brushing. Then a firmer press, Eliot’s hand slipping into Parker’s hair, his arm around her waist pulling her more snugly against his body. It felt right, holding her against him, her body fitting like a missing piece to his. It felt even more right to have her hands fluttering up and down his back, callused fingers tentatively caressing his shoulders and spine. 

He shivered under her light uncertain touches, the smell of her breath with every brief pause stroking the fire in his loins. Eliot fisted his hand in Parker's hair, pulling her head back for a slightly deeper kiss. He licked lightly at her lips, asking permission to take the next step. Her mouth opened eagerly, a punch of heat to his stomach. The first graze of their tongues was hesitant, but it fell into a heated mating of their mouths. Eliot groaned, the sound desperate and needy. He brought his other hand up to tangle beside the other in Parkers hair, stumbling backwards, pulling her with him.

Their mouths were fused together in a battle of needs. Eliot had never wanted anyone more in his life than he wanted Parker right then. _It won’t last_ , whispered the traitorous voice in his mind. He pushed it away violently. He couldn’t think about tomorrow or the next day. Just tonight. Tonight she was his. And he was hers. Parker whimpered, her hands coming around to dive into his hair from the front, fingers fisting with a desperate edge.

Eliot’s legs hit the foot of his bed. He broke the kiss, breathing heavy. He looked down at Parker, her eyes wide, pupils blown, staring up at him with need, with confusion. His stomach tripped over itself. He clamped it down tight. His heart couldn’t afford to hope. He cleared his throat.

“Shall we?” He whispered, gently brushing her hair behind her ear. She nodded dazedly, untangling her hands from his hair to push her own the rest of the way out of her face. He grinned down at her, his face lit with wicked intent. Her eyes narrowed instantly. Before she could leap away from him, Eliot grabbed Parker by the waist and turned, tossing her onto the bed. She let out a little squeak before abruptly cutting it off. He didn’t give her time to recover, crawling onto the bed and pulling off her shoes, then slipping his way up her body. His nose skimmed over her trembling thighs, across her stomach, up between her breasts, stopping only when he’d reached her throat. He placed a chaste kiss to the erratic beat of her pulse he could see, hammering.

“You still with me?” The bass of his voice rumbled against Parker’s throat and he took delight in feeling the shiver it sent through her. She nodded. Eliot slid his hands up her sides, his fingers slipping beneath the soft fabric of her shirt, pushing it up. Her skin was so soft. He wanted to close his eyes and just enjoy the sensation of feeling her in his hands, but he didn’t. He kept his eyes open, gaze on Parker’s face, watching for any sign of unease. They could still turn back. He’d tasted her now, and that would haunt him, but nothing like knowing what it felt like to be inside her.

When he reached the bottom of her bra, he gripped the soft cotton of the shirt and pulled it off over her head in one quick go. He tossed the shirt aside, eyes gorging on the sight of Parker’s breasts covered only in a swath of black lace. He could see her nipples already pebbled beneath the fabric. He tore his gaze up to Parker’s face. She was staring at his face very hard. He lifted an eyebrow. Her eyes flicked down for a second, almost as if it were against her will. He followed that quick flick with his own eyes. _Ah_.

His erection had tented the light material of his pants quite impressively. Eliot looked back up at Parker’s face. It was pink. He grinned. God, she was precious. Best to distract her. He leaned down, sliding his hands up to frame her ribs, thumbs flicking over her nipples. She gasped, hands flying to his shoulders. 

“You can tell me to stop at any time, Parker,” he said, lips caressing her collarbone, memorizing as much of her body as he could. His thumbs massaged her nipples in little circles. 

“Right,” she said, voice a tad breathless. “Can I… Can I tell you other things, too?” Her fingers were trembling on his shoulders. Eliot felt like he’d been gut punched, the air rushed out of him. He braced his forehead on her sternum, his breath ghosting over her skin, raising gooseflesh on her shoulders.

“Fuck, yes. Tell me anything, everything,” he said, a grin slipping into his voice. “It’s why we’re here.” He heard her swallow, felt her fingers tighten then loosen on his shoulders.

“Can I… Can I touch you?” It took every ounce of will Eliot had not to beg at that point. Even with that will, the “Please” that he uttered sounded borderline desperate.

As his fingers continued to stroke and pinch her breasts, being greeted by little gasps and whimpers, Parkers own fingers fluttered down to his chest, grazing over his nipples. It was a light touch at first, barely circling. Then firmer. Then pinching, copying his own motions. He pinched harder. Her hips jerked before her fingers applied the same pressure. His hips ground down for a second before he reined it in. _Fuck._ He needed to taste her.

He dipped his head, fingers sliding the lace down beneath her breasts, letting the fabric squeeze and push them up to his waiting lips. He snagged one pebbled nipple between his teeth, lightly, tongue flicking over it. Parker moaned loudly, her hips lifting to his, back arching just slightly, one of her hands lifting to tangle in his hair, the other moving to dig into his back with her short nails. The slight bite of pain was an aphrodisiac to him. He sucked the whole nipple into his mouth, tongue flicking, while his hand rolled and pinched the other nipple.

He was lost in the taste of her, the scent. His mind was gone on her. This was his Parker, his night. The how they’d gotten here wasn’t even registering, he was so caught up. Eliot pressed his free hand between Parkers thighs, caressing her through the black denim that was standing between him and heaven. He heard her gasp in surprise, a sound that ended on a moan as he rubbed a hard circle against her jeans.

His lips released the first breast, turning their assault on the other, freeing his second hand to slide down and begin working open the button-zipper enclosures. He’d gotten everything open when Parker’s hands starting patting violently at his shoulder, smacking him in time to her whispered, “Wait, wait, wait.”

Eliot pulled back from her breasts, taking pleasure in watching her chest arch to follow him. He moved his hands to her sides, bracing himself above her. He knew his muscles were shaking with restraint, but he wasn’t one to force or coerce. This had to be at Parker’s pace. If he was ever to have a chance… _Look who’s dreaming now_ , sneered the voice in his head. He pushed it away again. It might be a dream but that dream was all that was keeping him sane. He needed that dream.

“I feel weird. It’s all tight and trembly. Is that normal?” Eliot smiled, thumping his head down on Parkers’ chest once more, gusting a laugh out on her breasts, enjoying the way she shivered when his breath touched the wet spots on her nipples.

“Yes, Parker, that’s normal,” he said.

“Are you sure?” 

Eliot closed his eyes for a second. How to explain..? He took one of Parker’s hands, teasing himself by sliding it down his body.  He did it fast, half afraid she’d stop him and god, he wanted to feel her hands. Eliot slid Parker’s hand under the waistband of his pants, using his fingers to wrap hers around the thick, aching erection waiting for attention. He shuddered out a breath, barely stopping himself from thrusting into the feeling.

“That…” His voice cracked a bit. Great. His body was fucking going through a second puberty whenever he was around her. He cleared his throat. “That means that my body, that I am enjoying myself.”  Parker squeezed tentatively on his cock. Eliots eyes almost crossed. Fuck, how was he supposed to think…

“Behave.” He choked out, pulling their hands out of his pants and placing them safely on the bed. Eliot took Parker’s other hand and, with the same determination as before, he slid their hands into her jeans, past the soft lace that brushed the back of his hand, to delve into the wet folds of her sex. She was drenched. _Oh god_. “And this,” he pressed his fingers past her hand and inside, closing his eyes at the feeling of how slick she was. “This means that your body is enjoying itself.” He opened his eyes to look at her face. Half slitted eyes stared back at him, lips parted, breaths huffing out. 

Eliot leaned in, brushing soft kisses along her lips as he spoke, moving his free hand to brush across her lower abdomen. “That tightness is going to keep building. If I do it right, you’ll feel like you’re going insane before it finally breaks, sending shivers,” he grazed his teeth over her jaw, “and trembles,” his lips at her ear, “all over your body.” 

“Oh.” Her voice barely made the word that was more sigh than anything else, whispering over his cheek. He pulled their hands out of her pants, feeling her twitch at the motion. He could probably slide all the way into her right now and she wouldn’t feel any pain, she was that wet. God, he wanted to. _Her pace_ , he reminded himself. So he threaded their fingers together, pinning Parker’s hand to the bed next to her head.

Eliot locked eyes with Parker, absorbing the dazed look in her eyes, the blown pupils, the swollen state of her lips. He’d live forever happy if he could wake up every day to her face. He had something close to that now- seeing her at the restaurant everyday- but he wanted more. He always would. The realization hit him in the stomach. Things really would never be the same after this. At best he’d have to push her away, at worse he’d have to leave. Even knowing that, he still bent down and brushed lips with her.

“Ready?” Parker nodded, bumping their noses together softly. God, he wanted to cry. Instead, he slid down her body and started pulling off her pants and underwear, glancing up when she shifted, his hands freezing on her knees as he watched her unclip her bra and toss it aside. He’d already seen the the top, but seeing her lying mostly naked on his bed - his bed!- would’ve been enough to drive him to his knees if he’d been standing. Fuck, she was beautiful. He must have been staring for a while because she slide her own legs the rest of the way out with a clearing of her throat.

It was then that Eliot realized he was going to be naked in front of Parker. It had been a long time since he’d been naked for a woman. Most of his consorts were quickies with clothes on, never something he attached his heart to. He backed off the bed, standing up. Parker curled onto her knees at the foot of the bed, watching him, seemingly un-phased by her nudity. Eliot gripped the waistband of his pants in shaking hands and pushed them down to his knees, letting them fall away as he straightened, baring more than just his body to the woman on the bed. And, not for the first time, he wondered if she knew...


	3. And Then They Sexed

They stayed that way for a while, Eliot didn’t know how long- him, naked and standing, and her, naked and kneeling, staring at him with wide eyes. It startled him a bit when she moved. More, the movement itself. Parker wrapped the fingers of one hand around his cock, giving a soft squeeze and slide. Eliot almost closed his eyes. He’d been waiting so long to feel her hands on his body, to enjoy the sight of her biting her lip uncertainly. Fortunately, he didn’t close his eyes, because the next thing he saw was Parker reaching between her slightly spread thighs, touching herself. His knees buckled just a bit when she squeezed harder between his legs- just enough that they hit the hardwood footboard on his bed. 

Parker looked up at him with her hooded eyes, and Eliot fancied he could drown happily in those mysterious pools. What she said next ruined the mystery bit, and colored the room with his laughter.

“I don’t think you’re going to fit,” she said, her voice barely a whisper, almost like she didn’t want to believe it. He laughed, he couldn’t help it. It was such a Parker thing to say. “What? It’s not funny, Eliot!” His mirth quieted to a grin, and he reached out, sliding one hand between her thighs, the other into her hair. He kissed her mouth, his fingers pressing one at a time into her. He stopped at two, pumping slowing with his wrist, using his thumb to rub her clit at the same time. He ate each moan that slipped from her lips, his mouth feeding at hers, becoming more frantic as her hips began rocking against him. 

Her fingers were squeezing reflexively, stroking him almost by accident, it seemed. He thrust a few times into that grip before himself out of her grip, simultaneously pushing her onto her back on the bed. He followed her down, settling between her thighs, lips locked together. He broke the kiss to kiss down her throat, across her collarbone. Her head was twisting on the sheets, her hands moving frantically from his shoulders to his hair and back. His fingers kept changing the pace, his thumb moving from circling her clit to providing no friction. She whined in frustration, smacking his shoulders. 

“Eliot!?” He smiled against the curve of her breast, placing kisses chastely up her neck until he could whisper in her ear.

“Are you crazy yet?” Not a question he’d ever thought to ask Parker- the answer was always yes. Sure enough, she started nodding frantically. “Ready?” More nodding, a bit lip, trembling fingers.

Eliot slid his fingers out and took hold of his cock, stroking himself once with the wetness before pressing the tip into Parker. The feeling… he couldn’t describe it. Heaven probably came close. He could feel the pre-orgasm trembles with just the tip inside. I won’t make it, he thought, not like this. Without a second thought or word, he flipped their positions, sliding under Parker as he pulled her on top of him.

“This way you can decide how much, how fast,” he said. Parker nodded, licking her lips. Eliot helped her line up with his cock, felt his eyes drift half closed as she slid the tip inside again. She adjusted her knees a bit and then sat back a bit,pushing him farther in. They both trembled at the sensation of her pulling back, not off, but close, then pushing back down. Eliot grabbed her thighs. He wasn’t sure what he meant to do with them, but he needed to touch her, as much of her as he could.

As Parker slid down onto him again, Eliot gritted his teeth, fingers gripping her thighs with bruising strength, and let her go at her own pace. It was so difficult not to press up into her, to shove himself inside because, god, she felt like home. As Parker teased him, sliding down just a bit, then back up, then a bit further… It was driving him mad, but every inch felt warm and welcoming, and right, like they were two pieces of the same puzzle. He was so lost in the sensation that it took him a second to realize that she wasn’t moving anymore, but holding, uncertainly, about three quarters of the way down his shaft. His body trembled.

“Parker…” The words seemed pulled from his soul and he knew they sounded desperate, he could hear the gravel in his voice. “What are you doing..?” She shifted her weight, just a fraction, but enough. Eliot closed his eyes, head back, and let go of her thighs, fisting his hands in the cotton sheets beneath him. His mind chanted every meditation at him. The words Do Not Thrust were a running mantra.

“I don’t know what I’m doing, Eliot. It feels weirds, like a pressure. It doesn’t really hurt, but I’ve read that it should hurt, and you look like you’re in pain, and this is why we’re doing this, right? Cuz I feel like I’m doing it wrong…” Her words broke off as Eliot reached up and grabbed her head, pulling her lips down to his for a savage kiss. He put everything into that kiss- every need, every hope, every desire he had for them.

“Parker, I told you I’d help you with this,” he panted, placing soft kisses on her cheeks.”You’re not doing anything wrong. Fuck, I’m just trying not to hurt you. That’s why you’re on top.” He kissed her again, tangling tongues. She moaned, a sound he’d never get tired of, and her hips undulated downward and away, stroking him inside her. “Oh fuck, it’s taking so much… so much for me not to thrust inside you.” He kissed her throat, wrapping one arm around her waist. “To flip you over,” his teeth nipped at her pulse point, and her hips jerked down again. His arm locked around them, holding her closer to him. He kissed up her throat to her ear. “And take you.” He sucked her earlobe into his mouth, grazing his teeth over it,nibbling the edge of her ear. “Hard, and harder.” Parker’s whole body was trembling, her fingers digging into his shoulders. “You’re amazing.” He whispered the last against her lips, pressing them together softly. With a whimper, Parker pushed her hips back, and Eliot let his hips tilt up to meet her. Not a thrust, but enough that he slid all the way home.

“Take me,” she whispered, words barely audible, muffled by his lips. He pulled back, just a bit, letting Parker pepper kisses over his jawline to his ear, her mouth and teeth mimicking the treatment his own had provided. “Take me just like that, Eliot, please,” she said, her breath feathering over his ear. Hearing his name on her lips like that, that desperate plea, was a shot of fire that hazed Eliot’s vision. He took her at her word, and flipped them again.  

Then he was kissing her, his lips ravaging hers, everything from the slow ride she’d been giving him gone. His mouth and heart were hungry and Parker was the feast. He thrust fully into her, swallowing the moan she made before it had a chance to be properly heard. He waited, letting her adjust, one of his hands lifting one of her legs, cradling it in the crook of his arm, the other braced against the headboard. He thrust again, deeper this time. Parker’s back arched enough that Eliot broke the kiss, letting his lips wander down her throat a bit, then back up.

“More,” Parker practically begged, her fingers digging into Eliot’s shoulders, short nails biting into the muscles. Eliot began to thrust harder, faster. He knew she was close, could feel it in the way she trembled beneath him.

“I’m right here, baby. I got you,” he whispered the fervent endearments into her throat, panting. He was so close. “Just let go, love,” he said, his voice pleading. He needed to be here for her. And he was. She broke on the next stroke, body jerking with the force of it, twitching limbs. Eliot ground against her clit with his hips, milking the orgasm as he came to, his fingers leaving bruises on her thighs it hit him so strong.

Trembling, Eliot moved Parker’s leg over his body, collapsing to the bed next to her. He reached for her, curling his larger frame around her smaller one, breathing deep her scent. “And that was lesson one,” he murmured, half asleep already. 

Parker snorted out a laugh before wriggling away from him. Eliot groaned. He thought she’d at least spend the night, that he’d get one morning of waking up to her face before the emotional hell. “Where are you going?”

“I have to pee.” Eliot smiled into his pillow, his mind fuzzing in and out until he heard the closing of his bedroom door. He opened his eyes to see Parker propping a chair under the door knob. Typical.

“Was that… I mean, is it normally so…?” Parker flailed her arms a bit. Eliot laughed, slipping his arm around her waist as she crawled back under the covers. 

“No, Parker, it’s not normally so. That was… That was definitely more.” Parker was quiet after that, and soon they both slipped into an exhausted, dreamless sleep.


	4. Morning Madness

The sun was barely a suggestion in the semi dark of the morning sky when Parker crept from the warmth of Eliot’s embrace- he’d held her the whole night!- and made her way to the bathroom. Her heart was a mess, her head was reeling, and she felt an unsteadiness in her knees. What was wrong with her? It was worse than the first time Hardison had willingly jumped off a building with her. A tiny shiver slipped up Parker’s spine as she stepped onto the cold tile of the bathroom floor. She closed the door behind her before turning on the light.

The shiver turned into shakes when she got a good look at herself in the huge mirror positioned on half the wall above the sink and toilet. Oh god. Her eyes were soft and happy, even with the blown pupils she could see the change in her own gaze. How could the rest of the team fail to notice? Hardison definitely would. And the marks! Her thighs had finger shaped bruises, her breasts and throat were dotted with hickeys. Oh man. Those were definitely noticeable. What had she been thinking? She hadn’t, obviously.

“Calm down, Parker,” she whispered, moving her eyes away from the mirror, focusing instead on the tub. A shower. That was step one. Calm down and a shower. She turned the hot water on high, barely turning the cold knob at all, and cranked the middle dial so the molten waterfall became a firey rain. She tested the water with her hand before stepping into the shower, pulling the curtain closed behind her. 

Parker stood under the relentless heat of the water, her mind jumbled together. She’d thought that having experience would be better than coming to Hardison clueless. That it would matter. One night with Eliott had taught her how very wrong that was. Eliott had been so loving, so patient, so… wonderful. The whole night left a tremble in Parker’s thighs, and a heat that was still relatively new between them. Would it have been the same with Hardison? 

Hardison loved her, if she’d told him she was a virgin, she was certain he’d have been patient and gentle. She’d thought maybe he would be disappointed at having to teach her everything. Where to touch, what it meant… But Eliott hadn’t seemed to mind. A small smile quirked the edges of her lips. No, Eliott hadn’t minded at all. Had she wronged Hardison by assuming he would? She moaned in frustration, smacking her hand on the shower wall. God! Why hadn’t she asked someone else before making this stupid plan? She wasn’t good with people and emotions, didn’t know how to make it all work. She should’ve asked Sophie, at least. What was she going to do? What did she want to do?

Relax. You need to calm down. Don’t worry about it for a minutes. Get that heart rate and your breathing under control. Then worry. Yeah. Satisfied with that plan, Parker tilted her head back under the spray, breathing out of her mouth, letting the water bombard her face. That was probably why she didn’t hear the bathroom door open, or see the shadow on the other side of the curtain. But she did feel the breeze of cold air when the curtain was jerked back, she did feel the hot and naked flesh of another person pressing against her as strong and callused hands drug her out of the spray, and she certainly felt the arousal -both hers and his- when Eliott slotted his lips over her own.

She moaned again. She couldn’t get over how much he made her want. She’d never felt this much heat with Hardison. They’d kissed, some groping, but it only ever registered a twinge of warmth. Nothing like this firestorm with Eliott. What was wrong with her? It wasn’t something she had time to ponder as Eliott stepped into the shower, no longer pulling her over the lip of the tub, but pressing her back against the cold tile. He broke the kiss, just for a second, his eyes roving her face. Did he see the softness in her eyes? The wanting in the parted lips? The confusion in her slightly furrowed brows? Whatever he saw, it made him smile.

“And this,” Eliot said, using his hands to turn Parker, pushing her more firmly against the shower wall, lacing the fingers of one hand with hers, “is going to be lesson number two.” Parker trembled, part from the cold contrast of the tile, partly from the tingling sensation that Eliot's words sent coursing through her.

He was gentle, as if he knew just how sore her body was and was willing to push it to just that point. He pushed her head lower, pulled her body flatter until she was half bent over in the shower, his body shielding her from the spray, one of their hands laced on the cold tile. Her other hand was braced next to the first. His other hand was between her legs, stroking her, making her already weak legs shake. Then he was slipping inside her, slowly, filling her up, giving a hard thrust at the end. 

“Ah!” The sound that she emitted was half cry, half moan. It felt like he was thrusting all the way to her stomach. He unlaced their fingers, pushing her head down farther. Parker braced her hands on the lip of the tub. Her heart was hammering, water was coursing down her face, and Eliott was so deep inside her she wasn’t completely convinced they were still separate people. One of his hands was cupping her hip, the other was missing from her flesh. Probably being used to keep him from falling on top of me, her mind idlly supplied. 

Then she saw his foot next to her hand, braced on the edge of the tub. Why..? She got her answer as she felt him slipping out of her, watched the muscles in his foot brace, and then he thrust into her again. Deeper. How could he have gotten deeper..? But he could and did. His hand held her steady as his body thrust into hers. The pressure kept building, maddening. Parker begged, she couldn’t stop herself. She needed more, and harder, deeper and more, just let it break over her. She wasn’t sure how much of those thoughts were spoken aloud, but he kept thrusting, hard and deep, then faster, shallower, faster, teasing against her clit but never giving her that friction.

“Eliott! Please!” His body jerked against her then, pressed hard, but it wasn’t enough for her. Then she felt his fingers, probbing, circling. The pressure broke, washing over her in trembles and shakes, his skilled fingers massaging every drop  out of her as he came inside her, rubbing circles at her back that mimicked the taunting release his fingers provided. She couldn’t take it anymore. Her arms gave and her legs went right behind them. She heard the shocked, breathy laugh of Eliott from behind her, felt him catch her weight with the hand that had been tormenting her only seconds before. 

He lowered her to the floor of the tub, keeping her safe, even now. As he loomed over her, arms shaking just slightly as he braced on the lip of the tub, Parker felt a splash of thick warmth. She opened her eyes, just a crack, watching with amusement the colors that danced. There, on her thighs, was a line of white. Then another, shorter one joined it. She looked up at Eliott. His face was slightly flushed, but his eyes were on her thighs. Parker dropped her gaze to his cock, saw it starting to droop. The dots connected in her head, and a touch of warmth filled her chest. She didn’t understand that either.

#

Eliott washed Parker off after that, his heart still hot with thoughts of marking her, claiming her, making her his in a way everyone would know. Instead, he wrapped her in a huge fluffy towel and laid her on his bed. Then he jumped in the shower and, with the scant seconds remaining of hot water, washed himself. He wrapped a second fluffy towel around his waist, peeking his head into his bedroom to see Parker fast asleep on his bed. He smiled softly, it was so good to see her there. He’d be lying if he said he was disappointed that she’d been awaking before him, but he couldn’t complain with the result. 

_Know someone who could complain? Hardison. Your friend, your teammate, the guy who’s girlfriend you were just pounding?_ The voice in his head was practically screaming at him this morning. Eliott pushed it away. He knew it was right, that he’d done something that by some would be considered unforgiveable. Hell, he might have just destroyed the whole fucking team. But his lips were still tilted up as he made his way to the kitchen, his heart was still warm, and the taste of Parker was still on his lips.


	5. Time to Eat

Eliot was cracking eggs into a bowl with one hand, whisking it with the sifted flour with the other, when he heard the soft steps of Parker creeping into the kitchen, no doubt drawn from her slumber by the sound of him dropping the milk and cursing it for a sodden mess. He’d planned on making breakfast, quietly, and then waking her, but he’d had a rather inopportune thought about those long legs of hers and the milk just dropped from his fingers to the floor. He’d saved the jug before it was all gone, but he’d had to use the rest for breakfast. He shook his head on his own folly. That’ll teach me to keep my mind on food when I’m in the kitchen, he thought ruefully. 

Parker sidled up next to him, completely naked, to inspect what he was doing. The double take he made on her nudity almost cost them breakfast as his whisking hand jerked and the bowl followed it to the edge of the counter. Eliot managed to rescue both bowl and mixture, barely, with a muttered, “Jesus, Parker.”

She laughed, leaning back against the opposite counter, completely at ease in her own skin. She always was, even on jobs she'd strip down without a second thought as to where she was or who she was with. He'd asked her once why it didn't bother her. Her response had put a chill in his blood. “It's just a body,” she'd said. 

He didn't realize he'd stopped mixing until Parker's voice piped from behind him, “Is it ready?” Eliott blinked down at the mixture. What was left to do? Focus! He gave himself a shake and reached for the cabinet above his head.

“Just a few more things,” he murmured, taking down the brown sugar and snagging the small bottle of nutmeg off the spice rack. Eliott mixed the rest in, giving it all a final whisk before setting it on the counter. And froze.

Parker, taking the soft clink of the ceramic bowl on the granite countertops as her signal that Elliott's hands were, in fact, empty, had bitten him. Right on the bicep. Heat coiled in his belly and shot to his dick like a punch. He turned his head slowly to look at her, with her tiny teeth nibbling on his bicep, giggling. He didn't know how far his leniency went. How long would he be allowed to touch her? Was that time already up?

“Parker,” he said, his voice gruff, but purring.  She stopped nibbling, whether because of her name or his voice, he wasn't sure. But she stopped, lips on his skin, and rolled her eyes up to meet his. The heat he saw there cleared doubts from his mind- she’d done it deliberately. 

Then her eyes closed, and he felt her hands at the tie of his pants. The little bow he'd made with the strings fell away under her eager fingers. He turned with the pressure of her hands, bracing his ass against the counter and cabinets. His heart hammered. He didn't know what she was about, but he wanted it. Her lips brushed his, ever so softly, as she hooked her fingers into the waistband of his pants and pushed them past the curve of his ass, letting the soft fabric fall to the floor. 

“I want this to be lesson number 3,” she said as she went to her knees in front of him. His brain almost short circuited as she took his cock, already semi-hard, in her hand, and he comprehended exactly what she intended to do.

She squeezed lightly, her tongue flicking across the head. Eliott closed his eyes, his hands white knuckled where they gripped the counter. He wanted to sink his fingers into her hair, to thrust his cock so deep down her throat she choked on him and her nails dug into his thighs, he wanted to do it again and again. Instead he licked his lips, and whispered, “Harder.”

Parker looked up from her contemplation of his penis, her eyes traveling like a second pair of hands up his torso, hot . Her hand stroked him gently, softly almost. It felt wonderful, amazing, just to have her touching him, but he wanted more. He wanted harder. He wanted to mark her and claim her, but if he couldn’t have that then he wanted her to claim him.

“I said, harder,” his voice came out less breathy, more growly. Her eyes widened just a shade, her fingers tightened. She stroked him with the tighter grip, dragging it down his length, pushing it back up, tightening again for shorter pumps of her wrist. It was just this side of uncomfortable, almost not pleasurable, but it was what he had asked, what he’d wanted, and his thighs trembled. “Faster,” he said.

Parker’s hand moved faster on those short, tight strokes. Eliott’s head went back just a bit, his eyes fluttering. He could feel a tension gathering in the base of his spine. “Suck me,” he said, his voice frantic. He wanted to come inside her throat, wanted to feel her muscles contorting around him as she fought not to gag. He wanted her to bite him, just a little, just a warning, a tiny claim.

She didn’t hesitate. Parker’s lips slid over Eliott’s cock, taking the head in for short powerful sucks while her hand continued to pump his base. He was panting now, eyes screwed shut, hips making minute thrusts forward. God, he was so close. “Parker,” he growled her name, a warning, a demand. His hands snapped out, grabbing fistfuls of her hair, and he thrust hard and fast. Once, twice- the pressure of his bosy touching her lips forcing away her hands. Her fingers dug into his ass as she fought not to choke, not to fight. Then he was coming, hot jets shooting down her throat, into her mouth, as he pulled back. Another splash of cum landing on her breasts, sliding down to her belly. 

She coughed, sinking down against the opposite cabinets. Eliott’s legs finally gave out- too much sex in one day, he thought. He slid to the ground right next to her, legs tangling together as his arm hooked her and brought her to lay on the ground beside him. He half expected her to be angry, furious, that he’d fucked her mouth the way he had. It had been a long time since he’d had someone go down on him. Most of the women in his life were quickies for sex, nothing that would give them so much control over him. Or him over them. The woman in his arms clearing her throat and giving in to the occasional cough was not those women. He wanted everything with her. 

“I’m sorry,” he said, because he felt he was expected to be. He wasn’t. It had been everything he wanted in that moment. If he’d the strength he’d roll over and fuck her on the kitchen floor. Damnit, what was wrong with him? He usually controlled these urges so well.

Parker laughed, then coughed, laughed again, snuggling into his side. “God, why? That was so much fun.” Eliot drew back and looked down at her.

“What?”

“What do you mean what?” A frown pulled between Parker’s eyebrows, worry filling her eyes. “Did I do it wrong?” Eliott just blinked at her. Did she..? The woman had to be joking. He waited. Her frown deepened. Shit, not joking, damage control.

“You did amazing. Fucking fantastic,” he said hurriedly. “God, I mean, I’ve never had a blow job that good, but, Parker…” he paused, searched for the words. She sat up, looming over him with her frowning eyes.

“I fucked your mouth, Parker.” Eliott closed his eyes, unable to bear the look she was sure to be giving him by the time he finished. “I fucked your throat, hard and fast, and I didn’t fucking ask, and it’s not like you give regular blow jobs or deep throating or anything like that. I could’ve hurt you.” There, that was the part that stung him. He could’ve hurt her, and he hadn’t cared. In the moment, he just hadn’t cared. “I’m sorry.”

“You’re right, of course,” she said, her voice floating out of the dark of his eyelids. “You didn’t ask. You should have. But I enjoyed it. Still, you should probably make it up to me.” He felt movement, pressure of flesh on flesh near his shoulders, the sense of something moving over him. Eliot opened his eyes and came face to clit with Parker’s pussy. His hands spasmed on the floor, his gut tight. Eliot was a true switch, so while last night and this morning had hit a lot of his buttons, having Parker take control of him hit all the others. He licked his lips, let his eyes travel up her body, their path tracing lovingly over the drying line of cum, his mark on her, until they met her face. Her eyes were half closed, lips parted as she stared down at him, standing on her knees, hands braced on either side by the cabinets.

“Well, Eliott?” Her tiny, pink tongue darted out, wetting her bottom lip, anticipatory. “Are you going to make it up to me?” Her voice trembled just slightly with uncertainty, breathy with need. Eliott lifted his hands, grabbing her ass in a firm grip, angling her just so. Then he licked, pressing his tongue like a finger from the opening of her vag all the way to the tight bud of her clit, swirling his tongue around the already moist nib. 

“All you had to do was ask,” he said, before setting to his work, chest tight, heart swelling. She gave a choked laugh at the irony, but it died on a moan and her head went back, her fingers white-knuckled on the counters, hips beginning to undulate.

She’d been wet when he started, proof that she’d enjoyed her time on her knees almost as much as he had. It didn’t take long before her hips were jerking above him. Eliot pressed his face into her, thrusting with his tongue. His hands held on tighter, a bruising strength that would leave marks on her ass, he was sure. He caught the bud of her clit with his teeth, gently, tugged, then sucked. Parker cried out above him, her knees slamming wide as she ground down towards the sensation. It was almost too much for him to breath through, but that itself was a parallell that left his spent cock twitching. 

“Again! It’s happening..!” Parker cried out above Eliott, her voice almost weeping, her hips grinding against the sensations he was giving her. She finally collapsed forward, her muscles spasming in mini aftershocks. Eliott continue to suck, drawing every vestige of pleasure from her body. She moaned, half a cry of desperation, her hands pushing at his head.

“No more,” she whispered, “I can’t..” Eliot let the little, swollen nub slip from between his lips, giving it a last lick that made Parker’s hips jerk before he slid up her body, cradling her twitching flesh to his own. "God, Eliott..."

He said nothing, trembling hands stroking over her hair. He'd thought the same thing. God. What was he going to do now? What were they going to do? Eliot kissed Parker lightly on the head, forcing himself to stand up, to distance himself, to put on his pants. It wasn't until he was putting the first pancakes into the skillet that it hit him, with Parker still curled on the floor in contentment. He realized that he couldn't go back to pretending. Not after this. Just once and maybe, but then again maybe he'd been doomed ever since he agreed to this madness. Could Parker go back to just being with Hardison? Would she even notice the difference?Eliott's heart hurt in all new ways that he'd been sure he closed down years ago. What were they going to do now? Staring down at Parker's happy face, he didn't know. But he supposed the next step was going to be breakfast. 


	6. All Angst, No Sex

The following few days were heaven for Eliot, providing he didn't think too hard about what his next week, next month, next year would be like. He had Parker all to himself, both of them holing away in his apartment, not even bothering to go down to the restaurant. They just closed shop for the time being and hid away, rolling in the ecstasy of each other's bodies. Eliot knew he had to stop fooling himself eventually. That eventually came in the form of a blaring red screen, an indication of missed calls from the team.

Eliot had gone into the restaurant to check messages and shake his head free of Parker. He'd almost told her this morning that he loved her. He'd fucked her against the kitchen counters- hot, hard, and desperate. He'd laid her across the island and held for dear life to the granite, panting into her neck. He'd laughed, kissing that pale column of flesh, the words, “I love you,” begging for him to speak.

Now he was standing in front of the full wall screen at the restaurant, watching video message after increasingly more frantic video message. First from Hardison, looking for Parker. Again from Hardison. Then Nate looking for him. Hardison again. Nate, Sophie, Hardison, Hardison, Hardison, Nate, Nate, Sophie, Nate. The last message was from Nate, telling them that due to the lack of response from Eliot and Parker, and Hardison inability to find them on any of the restaurants cameras, they had wrapped up the job in record time and we're heading for the airport.

Then there was silence. The screen was black, and Eliot was left with only his thoughts, and the crushing weight around his heart.

“So, I guess that's it,” Parker's voice came from behind him. Eliot turned his head, looking at the woman who had wrapped herself around his heart. Parker's eyes were so sad, her brow pulled down in confusion. She looked scared, and it hurt his heart.

He knew then exactly what he had to do. He knew it with the same surety that he knew his life would never be the same because of the woman standing behind him. Eliot went to her, each step leaden with dread.

Eliot cradled Parker’s face on his fingertips, barely letting their skin touch. His lips mirrored that light touch, brushing over hers like the softest brush of a butterfly’s wings. The kiss was gentle, loving, and filled with understanding. He’d known going in that all he’d get was a taste of heaven- it was all he ever got before the ugliness of his life ripped it away. This time it was the ugliness of circumstance, of not acting soon enough, of not being able to say the right words.

The truth was that he’d loved Parker for a while now, connected with her on a level that the rest of the crew never would, and he would always be there when she really needed him. But for now… Eliot pulled back from the kiss, feeling the clench in his chest, the tightness in his stomach, at the tears that had gathered in Parker’s eyes. Maybe she knew, this time, in ways she hadn’t before, what he was trying to say without words. I love you, I’ve got you, you’re special. Or maybe she knew that he was saying goodbye.

It took every minute of torture he’d ever endured, every reminder about why he wasn’t going to be able to stay, to turn and walk away from her. But he did it. She didn’t call out to him, and he didn’t look back. Not until he was at the front door. And the sight of her standing there, stock still, staring at the space he’d just vacated, would haunt him until his dying day.

#

Parker didn’t know how the time passed or how much of it, but it seemed to her that she blinked and Eliot was gone, replaced by empty space. That alone drove her to her knees. Another blink and that space was filled with the worried gazes of Alec, Nate, and Sophie. They must have gotten back and come straight to the restaurant. Parker looked up blankly at the screens looming over her, barely registering the glaring red 6, indicating missed calls from the team. This all passed around her. Eliot was gone.

The tears fell then. Streaming down her face in tiny rivers of shame, confusion, and a desperation that made her fingers twitch with restlessness. Sophie shooed the men out and wrapped Parker in her arms, crooning that it would be ok, whatever it was. The team would help her. Alec and Nate and Eliot… Parker started sobbing in earnest. What was she going to do? What did she want to do?


	7. The End of the Beginning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, for all my concerned readers, I will be doing a follow up fic for Alec. Fret not. :)

THREE MONTHS LATER

RUSSIAN PRISON

EVENING

Eliot felt the hard heel of a guards boot smash into his lower back. It sent him sprawling into his cell. He whipped around, righting himself, barely checking the instinct to put the man down. The same instinct he’d checked for the last month. 

    He'd come here deliberately, he reminded himself- maximum security and far enough away from most tech that Hardison couldn't hack his way to him. As he'd done every hour since arriving. Eliot wasn't so sure anymore that this had been the correct decision in his plan to avoid Nate, Sophie, Hardison and Parker. Especially Parker. But he'd yet to think of another solution, so he glowered silently at the guards as his cell door slammed shut, his fists clenched as tightly as his teeth.

    “Finally. I thought they'd keep you out all freakin’ day!” Eliot whipped around so fast that he felt the muscles in his back and neck tighten painfully. Perched on his window still- if you could call the barred hole a window, and the two inch concrete sloped ledge a sill- was Parker, squeezing a tube of something over the bars. Eliot wanted to watch the smoke from the chemical agent, but his eyes locked on Parker, starved for the sight of her. 

    He'd known they'd find him eventually, but he'd expected it to take them longer to get to that whole rescuing bit. If they did at all.

“Why are you here, Parker?” Eliot knew his voice sounded tired, knew his shoulders were slumped in defeat. He’d stayed in this hell hole to keep away from her, and she just couldn’t leave well enough alone.  _ Who are you kidding? If you were any happier to see her, you’d be screwing her against the wall already _ . Eliot hated the voice in his head sometimes. Especially when it was right. Seeing her was like seeing sunlight for the first time- it literally brightened his life.

As always, the answer he got was not the one he expected. Though, as he expected, it made no sense. “Pancakes,” she said, tugging on the bars until they creaked out of place, coming loose into her hands. She shoved the bars into a backpack, slipping into the narrow cell.

Eliot blinked at her, sure he had not heard her correctly. Then again, it was Parker. He’d probably heard her perfectly. Still… “Pancakes?”

“That first morning, when I woke up and I was freaking out in your shower, you made me pancakes. And they were delicious. The best pancakes I’d ever tasted.” Parker walked forward, backing Eliot against the cell wall, bringing her hands up to frame his face, forcing him to look only at her, to see only her eyes. It was like she was trying to will him to understand. He didn’t, and he was sure his furrowed brows conveyed that. Luckily, she wasn’t done explaining. “The morning after you left, I was a mess. I don’t know why but Hardison decided to make me pancakes, a kind of cheer-me-up attempt. And I tried to be cheered and happy, I tried to love the pancakes. But they were just flour and sugar and eggs. They didn’t taste amazing, didn’t feel special.” 

“It took me a little while and a lot of long nights at the theater with Sophie, but I realized that it wasn’t just the pancakes. Or it wasn’t really the pancakes, and the pancakes were a metaphor..? I’m still a bit fuzzy on that, but the point is that it wasn’t Hardison I wanted- it was you.” Parker kissed Eliot then, lips firm and persuasive with just an edge of desperation. “It was always going to be you, Eliot. You who understands me, who thinks of me when I’m not around, who always there to help me feel more like a real person.” Parker bumped her forehead against his. Eliot’s heart felt full to bursting. He’d want the whole story, eventually, but for right now, the words he had would be enough to get him through an entire Russian winter butt-naked in the snow.

“I want you, but if we don’t move now we’re both going to be stuck in this pit, so move your ass, Spencer!” And just like that she was jerking him to the window and crawling out of it, leaving him to follow. He grinned. Oh, he’d follow, all right, he’d follow that ass straight to hell, especially if she would be waiting on the other side of that pit of fire.

#

It took one clinically insane helicopter pilot, two parachutes, and a very understanding Russian family, but Parker managed to rescue Eliot from prison and tuck him back into her life, and the Leverage crew. 

It was awkward for Eliot, coming back as though nothing had happened. Parker and Hardison had broken up, amiably it seemed. He and Parker had started dating, if their headfirst plunge into their relationship could be called dating. Hardison didn't know about the time they'd already spent together. Eliot wondered sometimes if he should tell him, but he'd kept his silence so far, basking in his return home to his family, the team. There'd be time for everything else later...


End file.
